Lo, Gue, End!
by Fei Mei
Summary: Para anggota Akatsuki diputusin pacar masing-masing! Bagaimana ceritanya? / AN: kumpulan drabble, OOC. Kabar kesebelas: Orochimaru. COMPLETE!
1. Kabar pertama: Konan

Kabar tentang punya pacar lalu putus mungkin sudah dianggap biasa. Tapi, bagaimana jika hal ini dialami oleh anggota Akatsuki? Bagaimana kejadian saat mereka diputusin oleh pacar masing-masing?

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi, author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

 **Warning: niatnya humor, OOC, AR, kumpulan drabble.**

 **.**

 **Lo, Gue, End!  
Kabar pertama: Konan**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Satu-satunya gadis yang bergabung dengan kelompok Akatsuki itu mengetuk pintu kamar Pein sambil masih berusaha mengatur nafas. Jelas saja, sang ketua Akatsuki memintanya datang ke kamar pria itu pada pukul sepuluh tepat, tapi daritadi Konan sedang asyik sekaligus penasaran mencari cara membuat kreasi rumah-rumahan dari kertas origami untuk boneka Barbie milik Sasori. Jadilah, sekarang sudah pukul sepuluh lewat lima belas menit, dan Konan baru mengetuk pintu kamar sang ketua.

Konan pikir tidak akan masalah, ia baru terlambat lima belas menit, dan selama ini Pein _selalu_ terlambat setidaknya satu jam dari jam ketemuan. Tetapi ketika pria itu membuka pintu kamar, Konan bingung karena Pein tampak lesu—tidak mungkin ia lesu karena kelamaan menunggu Konan, kan? Baru lima belas menit, woi!

Pein mempersilakan gadis itu masuk lalu ditutupnya pintu.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Konan, merasakan tanda-tanda bahwa Pein ingin mengatakan hal yang serius kali ini, dan bukan sekadar bertanya tentang apa warna pakaian dalam yang sedang gadis itu kenakan saat ini.

Pria yang bersamanya menghembus nafas berat. "Konan ... sepertinya hubungan kita ini tidak berjalan dengan begitu baik ..."

Konan bingung. "Hah? Hubungan apaan?"

"Yah ... aku merasa kita sudah tidak cocok lagi."

Lalu Konan tambah bingung. "Pein, aku tidak mengerti."

Pein menunduk lesu sesaat, kemudian menatap gadis itu dalam-dalam. "Konan ... aku sudah berusaha untuk memahamimu, tapi kau terlalu sulit untuk dipahami. Kau tidak pernah mau menjawab apa pun yang kutanyakan dan semuanya membuatku bingung."

"Oke, tunggu. Pertanyaan yang selalu kau tanyakan tiap hari adalah, _Konan, apa warna pakaian dalam favoritmu_ , atau _Konan, apa warna pakaian dalammu saat ini_ , atau apa pun yang berbau mesum, jelas aku tidak akan jawab!"

"T-tapi itu kan, karena aku ingin beli sebagai hadiah ulangtahunmu!"

"Jijik!"

"Nah, itu!" kata Pein. "Konan, hanya aku yang berusaha dalam hubungan ini, dan aku tidak sanggup lagi. Konan ... _kita putus_."

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **~KHUSUS HARI INI UPLOAD 2 CHAPTER SEKALIGUS LOH~**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	2. Kabar kedua: Pein

"Konan, hanya aku yang berusaha dalam hubungan ini, dan aku tidak sanggup lagi. Konan ... _kita putus_."

.

Konan tercengang mendengar perkataan Pein. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, meyakinkan bahwa dirinya tidak salah dengar. Oh, tidak, Konan tidak salah dengar sama sekali. Pein benar-benar minta putus. Tapi ...

"Pein ... memangnya kita pacaran, ya?"

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi, author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

 **Warning: niatnya humor, OOC, AR, kumpulan drabble.**

 **.**

 **Lo, Gue, End!  
Kabar kedua: Pein**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Sekarang Pein yang tercengang, lalu mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya. "K-Konan? Apa maksud perkataanmu itu?"

"Yah, memangnya kita pacaran?" tanya Konan. "Aku tidak merasa, tuh!"

"Ap—apa?! T-tega kamu, TEGA!" sahut Pein, merasa tersakiti.

Konan memutar bola matanya. Seriusan, kena makhluk lebai seperti Pein ini harus jadi ketua Akatsuki, sih? "Kita tidak pernah pacaran, Pein!"

"T-tapi! Waktu kutanya kalau kamu mau jadi pacarku atau tidak, kamu bilang mau, tuh!" balas Pein.

Konan makin bingung. "Hah? Kapan kamu nembak aku?!"

"Tahun lalu!"

"Tidak pernah!"

"Pernah! Waktu itu kan, aku nyamar jadi Lee Min Ho!"

...

...

...

"Ya berarti aku pacarannya sama Lee Min Ho, dong, bukan sama kamu!" sahut Konan tidak terima.

"Tapi itu aku! Terima aku apa adanya, dong!" Duh, Pein gimana, sih, mau diterima apa adanya tapi nyamar jadi orang lain ...

Konan menghela. "Kamu sebegitunya pengen pacaran sama aku?"

Pein mengangguk-angguk dengan nafsu. "Mau! Mau!"

"Ya sudah, kita pacaran sekarang," kata Konan.

"Beneran?!" tanya Pein dengan mata berbinar-binar sampai lalat pada muntah.

"Beneran!" sahut Konan lalu gadis itu menyengir. "Daaaann ... sekarang kita langsung putus!"

"EEEEHH?!"

"Pokoknya kita putus!"

"Apa salahku, Konan?"

"Pertama kamu, tuh, lebai! Kedua kamu, tuh, jelek! Ketiga, kamu bukan Lee Min Ho!"

"Konan!"

"Pokoknya aku minta cerai! Eh, maksudnya, putus!"

.

.

 _Pada detik yang sama, Pein dan Konan sama-sama jadi jomblo_.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **~NANTIKAN KABAR LAINNYA~**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **A/N:** Halo, dua chapter pertama Fei upload bersamaan karena mereka satu-satunya yang berkaitan ceritanya. Jadi fict ini, selain dua chapter pertama, tidak bersambung, tidak ada kaitannya satu sama lain.

Review?


	3. Kabar ketiga: Tobi

Tobi memang kekanak-kanakan, itu sudah menjadi rahasia umum. Walau begitu, ada juga tuh, perempuan yang menyukainya sehingga dijadikan pacar oleh anggota Akatsuki yang bertopeng satu itu. Masalahnya, makin lama, sang gadis, sebut saja Mawar, bosan akan sikap Tobi.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi, author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

 **Warning: niatnya humor, OOC, AR, kumpulan drabble.**

 **.**

 **Lo, Gue, End!  
Kabar ketiga: Tobi**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Mawar, hari ini kita kencan kemana?" tanya Tobi berjingkrak-jingkrak senang.

"Um ... ke taman, mau?" tawar Mawar.

Sesungguhnya Mawar bingung mau bilang ke mana, pasalnya setiap kali kencan, selalu sang gadis yang mengurus ini itu. Pada akhirnya, tiap kali 'kencan', Tobi sebenarnya seperti anak kecil yang ingin mencoba ini-itu di sekitarnya, sedangkan sang kekasih malah seperti menjadi seorang ibu yang sedang menjaga putra kecilnya. Eh, malah, Mawar sendiri mengganggap dirinya seperti _babysitter_ untuk Tobi. Astaga.

"Mau, mau!" jawab Tobi riang. "Yang di Konoha saja, ya, ada es krim favoritku! Ah, ada balon Upin Ipin juga, di sana!"

Tampaknya Mawar sudah tidak bisa bersabar lagi. "Tobi, kita tidak jadi kencan saja, deh."

Tobi bingung. "Eh? Kok, gitu?"

"Aku ... aku mau putus sama kamu ..."

...

"Kok, gitu?" tanya Tobi.

Sekarang Mawar bingung akan alasannya. Kalau mau bilang bahwa Tobi terlalu kekanak-kanakan, nyatanya sang pria sendiri telah mengaku sejak sebelum mereka berkencan pertama kali, dan justru itulah yang membuat Mawar suka Tobi awalnya. Jadi ... ya sudahlah, pakai alasan yang sudah pasaran saja, deh.

"Kamu ... kamu terlalu baik buatku ... " ujar Mawar pelan.

" ... ENGGAK!" sahut Tobi tidak terima. "Enak saja, kamu! Tobi itu ANAK BAIK, bukannya anak yang TERLALU baik! Kita sudah pacaran beberapa minggu dan begitu saja kamu tidak tahu?! KITA PUTUS!" Lalu Tobi melangkah pergi meninggalkan Mawar dengan kesal.

...

...

... Jadinya Tobi yang putusin pacarnya, nih?

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **~NANTIKAN KABAR LAINNYA~**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	4. Kabar keempat: Kakuzu

Kakuzu adalah pria yang sangat perhitungan akan segala sesuatu. Sayangnya, itu sangat tidak sebanding dengan perhatian yang ia curahkan pada sang kekasih. Telat datang sedetik, langsung diceramahi. Menyisakan beberapa butir nasi di piring, diceramahi. Ceramahnya selalu sama pula: tentang waktu adalah uang, uang adalah cinta. Menyia-nyiakan waktu berarti menyia-nyiakan uang. Uang habis, cinta pun habis. Iya, begitu menurut Kakuzu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi, author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

 **Warning: niatnya humor, OOC, AR, kumpulan drabble.**

 **.**

 **Lo, Gue, End!  
Kabar keempat: Kakuzu**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

 **.**

Pacarnya Kakuzu sebenarnya bingung kenapa ia tidak pernah diputusin. Gadis itu sering diceramahi, dan ujungnya mereka bertengkar. Ingin deh, si Gadis minta cerai—eh maksudnya minta putus, tapi masih sayang pada pacarnya. Tapi kok kalau Kakuzu sering marahin pacarnya begitu, masih teuteup keukeuh jalan bareng, ya? Wah, jangan-jangan mereka adalah pasangan maso abad ini!

Ehem. Balik lagi. Pacarnya Kakuzu mungkin akhirnya gerah juga karena harus mendengar ceramah Kakuzu. Ceramahnya kali ini sebenarnya bukan ditujukan pada sang pacar, melainkan pada bon makan siang mereka. Kakuzu selalu membawa kalkulator kemana-mana, dan saat ini ia sedang menghitung ulang angka-angka di bon itu sambil terus berceloteh bahwa, ' _harga beras tuh enggak semahal itu tapi kenapa sepiring nasi itu harganya sekian Yen?!_ ', atau ' _beli jeruk di mana sih sampai jus jeruk aja harga sebegitu!_ ', dan ' _MASAK PINJEM PIRING KOSONG BUAT MAKAN DI SINI AJA KENA CHARGE JUGA?!_ '. Eh, tapi yang terakhir itu pacar Kakuzu juga bingung, sih, tapi kan tidak perlu sampai lebai begitu, juga. Betul?

"Kakuzu, aku mau ngomong," kata pacar Kakuzu.

"Iya, ngomong aja," kata Kakuzu sambil masih menghitung ulang, kali ini dengan mencorat-coret di kertas.

"Aku mau putus sama kamu," aku sang pacar.

Kakuzu menghentikan coretannya, lalu melihat kekasihnya dengan tak berkedip. Yang tak disangka, dengan entengnya Kakuzu mengangguk. "Oh, yaudah."

Kali ini sang pacar mengerjap. _Semudah inikah?_ "Kamu enggak mau coba pertahanin aku, gitu?"

"Hmmm, enggak, kok," jawab Kakuzu enteng.

"Jadi kamu gak masalah kita putus begini aja?!"

Lalu Kakuzu termenung, dan akhirnya kepikiran. "Oh, masalah, iya ya, kamu gak bisa putus begitu aja dari aku!"

Gadis itu melonjak girang dalam hati, pikirnya Kakuzu mungkin sebenarnya benar sayang juga padanya. "Kenapa?" tanyanya sambil berharap.

Kakuzu mengambil sebuah buku dari tasnya, dibuka buku itu dan ditunjukkannya pada perempuan yang duduk di hadapannya. "Nih, kamu bayarin dulu semua sarapan, makan siang, makan malam, jatah main di _game center_ bagian kamu selama kita pacaran!"

"H-hah?!"

"Tas yang kamu pakai sekarang itu dari aku, kan? Berarti nanti aku ambil lagi, ya, biar bisa kukasih ke pacarku yang baru. Nanti barang-barang yang pernah aku kasih ke kamu, daftarnya kukirim via _email_ , jangan lupa dibalikin, ya!"

"T-tunggu, Kakuzu—"

"Oke, sekarang aku mau bayar makan bagianku. Dah!"

...

...

Pelajaran yang bisa dipetik: jangan sekali-kali pacaran dengan Kakuzu—kalau sudah terlanjur, jangan diputusin kalau sudah terlalu lama jalan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~NANTIKAN KABAR LAINNYA~**

 **.**

 **.**


	5. Kabar kelima: Itachi

Sifat sayang keluarga mungkin adalah salah satu daya tarik dari seorang pria yang bisa disukai para gadis. Jelaslah, mana ada perempuan yang tidak akan tertarik? Dengan keluarganya saja dia bisa sayang, bagaimana jika ia sudah membina keluarga kecilnya sendiri di masa depan? Cielah~. Tapiii, bagaimana jika pria ia sayang pada adiknya berlebihan? Sampai-sampai sering tidak sadar telah membatalkan segudang janji hanya biar bisa menguntit adik _laki-laki_ nya?

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi, author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

 **Warning: niatnya humor, OOC, AR, kumpulan drabble.**

 **.**

 **Lo, Gue, End!  
Kabar kelima: Itachi**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Itachi, hari ini kamu jadi, kan, temenin aku belanja?" tanya pacar Itachi, sebut saja Melati—karena nama Mawar sudah dipakai pacarnya Tobi.

Itachi mengangguk. "Jadi, dong, kan aku sudah janji, dan aku tidak pernah ingkar janji, bukan?"

" ... lebih sering ingkarnya ... " dengus Melati.

Tetapi Itachi tidak mendengar dengusan Melati. Jadilah sekarang Itachi siap-siap untuk pergi dengan kekasihnya.

Di daerah pertokoan, belum sempat Melati masuk ke toko mana pun, Itachi malah menarik tangan gadis itu ke suatu gang. Kaget? Jelas. Melati mengira pemuda ini akan melakukan hal mesum padanya di gang sempit—' _Wah, Itachi-kun berani sekali!_ ', mungkin begitu pikir Melati sambil wajahnya merona.

Eeeehh ternyata, Itachi menarik kekasihnya sembunyi di gang karena pemuda itu melihat adiknya, yakni Sasuke sedang berjalan dengan Naruto dan Sakura di depan sana. Yah, tahulah, Itachi spontan langsung _Stalker Mode On_ dan Melati langsung bisa merasakan aura _Brother Complex_ -nya Itachi mengudara.

' _Sialan, ternyata karena ada adiknya!_ ' dengus Melati keras dalam hatinya.

"Wah ... Sasuke hebat, ya, sekali jalan bisa langsung gandeng dua orang ... " ujar Itachi. Melati tidak tahu nada yang dipakai Itachi itu menyiratkan rasa bangga atau mesum.

"Memangnya adikmu itu _bi_?" tanya Melati yang sudah rada _sweatdrop_.

"Siapa tahu? Umurnya Sasuke itu kan, memang masanya sedang coba-coba mencari jati diri ... " jawab Itachi menyengir. Lalu ia melihat Sasuke sudah berjalan makin jauh, jadi ia pun menarik Melati untuk melihat lebih dekat.

"Itachi, hari ini kan rencananya _kamu menemani aku_ belanja, bukannya _aku menemani kamu_ menguntit adikmu!" erang Melati.

"Tak apalah, kau kan, tidak pernah mau ikut menguntit Sasuke. Dan jangan keras-keras, nanti ketahuan, loh!" kata Itachi sambil terus menarik tangan kekasihnya. Dan itu benar, tiap kali membatalkan janji, Itachi akan menawari Melati untuk ikut dia menguntit sang adik. Ya jelas Melati tolak, lah.

Melati jadi kesal. Sudah sering Itachi membatalkan janji, eh, hari ini malah jadi lebih kacau. Dengan kasar gadis itu melepaskan tangannya dari tarik tangan kekasihnya. "Sudah cukup, Itachi, aku tidak tahan!"

Itachi bingung. "Hah? Kamu mau boker?"

"Bukan itu!" erang Melati. "Kita putus! Pacaran saja kamu dengan adikmu!"

Krik krik krik.

"IDE BAGUS!" kata Itachi riang. "Kok, aku tidak terpikir, ya?!"

"H-hah?"

"Iya, umur Sasuke sekarang kan, sedang masanya mencari jati diri, antara dia _straight_ , suka sesama jenis, atau _bi_. Kalau jalan denganku, dia jadi bisa membandingkan perasaannya kalau-kalau dia ternyata malah tertarik dengan _incest_!" kata Itachi. "Kamu jenius, Melati! Dah!" Lalu ia pergi berlari-lari riang layaknya seorang gadis menghampiri adiknya.

...

...

Kayaknya yang mungkin tertarik dengan _incest_ itu Itachi sendiri, deh ...

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **~NANTIKAN KABAR LAINNYA~**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	6. Kabar keenam: Zetsu

Zetsu itu jayus, gak bohong deh. Sebenarnya pacar Zetsu pun bingung bagaimana awalnya sampai mereka bisa berpacaran. Kalah taruhan, kah? Kena hipnotis, kah? Pokoknya, apa pun itu, pacar Zetsu benar-benar tidak habis pikir bagaimana dia bisa menyandang status sebagai pacar pria dengan hiasan _Flytrap_ di kepalanya itu—eh, itu benar hanya hiasan, kan?

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi, author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

 **Warning: niatnya humor, OOC, AR, kumpulan drabble.**

 **.**

 **Lo, Gue, End!  
Kabar keenam: Zetsu**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Pacar Zetsu, sebut saja Kai—nama panjangnya adalah Bunga Bangkai, tapi karena namanya terlalu eksotis marilah di sini kita panggil dia dengan sebutan Kai—, tidak pernah merasa suka atau sayang terhadap Zetsu. Sekali lagi, dia benar-benar tidak tahu kenapa bisa sampai berpacaran dengan Zetsu. Tidak pernah kencan atau ketemuan, bahkan tidak pernah berkirim pesan dan teleponan! Eh, yang terakhir itu mungkin karena Zetsu tidak punya ponsel. Oke sip.

Kai itu perempuan yang cantik unyu-unyu gitu, kok, jadinya dia sering digodain laki-laki. Memang tidak pernah jalan atau merasa sayang dengan Zetsu, tapi setidaknya kalau digodain orang lain dia bisa bilang bahwa dirinya sudah punya pacar tanpa harus berbohong sama sekali. Tapiiii, ya itulah, tidak berasa pacarannya. Hambar. Seperti makan sayur tanpa micin—kalau pakai garam sudah _mainstream_.

Karena Zetsu tidak pernah menghubungi atau mendatangi pacarnya, akhirnya Kai-lah yang datang ke goa Akatsuki.

"Hai, Zetsu!" sapa Kai sok ramah padahal hatinya sudah empet. Pacarnya tidak merespon dan terus saja menyirami tanaman. "Zetsu!" Masih tidak ada respon. "Woi, Zetsu!"

Zetsu pun menoleh. "Apaan, sih, berisik banget! _Gak lihat kita sedang siram tanaman?_ Iya, nyebelin! _Ngapain kamu ke sini, lagian?_ "

Kai _sweatdrop_. Kok Zetsu cara ngomongnya seakan dia adalah dua orang, ya? "Ehem. Zetsu, kita jalan-jalan, yuk!"

"Yang mana? _Iya, yang mana yang kamu ajak jalan?_ "

Kai bingung. "Hah?"

"Yang Putih atau Hitam? _Jangan dua-duanya, ya, biar yang satu bisa lanjutin siram tanaman!_ "

Oh, jadi muka Zetsu ada hitam putih begitu sifatnya juga beda? Tapi ... bukannya mereka ada di tubuh yang sama? "Memang kalian bisa dipisah?"

"Enggak," jawab Zetsu Hitam dan Zetsu Putih bersamaan.

"Kalau begitu antara dua-duanya ikut jalan atau dua-duanya tetap menyiram tanaman, kan?"

"Hmmm, benar juga, ya. _Ya sudah, siram tanaman saja, lebih penting!_ "

"Ap—apa? Kok, gitu?" Kai tidak terima. "Zetsu, pilih aku atau tanaman-tanaman ini?!"

"Bunga mawar! _Bunga melati!_ Enceng gondok! _Kembang kol!_ Dan semua yang kami rawat di sini! _Jelaslah!_ "

... harga diri Kai hancur. "Ya sudah, kita putus!"

Zetsu mengerjap—Kai harap ini pertanda Zetsu akan mempertahankan hubungan mereka, namun yang terjadi tidak demikian. "Apanya yang putus? _Tali?_ "

"Iiih, bukan! Kita! Aku, kamu, kita putus!"

"Hah? _Itu loh, kayaknya yang di FTV, kayak yang orang pacaran itu, ya?_ Tapi memangnya kami pacaran sama kamu?"

"Lah, bukannya iya?"

"Dua-duanya? _Wah kamu poliandri, ya!_ "

"T-tapi—"

"Ya karena sudah putus, sudah sana pulang, hus! _Kita mau balik siram tanaman, sana, sana!_ "

...

...

Sebenarnya mereka pernah pacaran enggak sih?

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **~NANTIKAN KABAR LAINNYA~**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	7. Kabar Ketujuh: Sasori

Sulit menaklukan hati laki-laki imut nan manis seperti Sasori. Sayangnya, sulit juga bagi seorang Sasori untuk mendapatkan kekasih. Iyalah, dengan wajah _baby face_ -nya itu, para gadis minder berkencan dengannya. Jadi, iya, karena sulit punya pacar, begitu punya pacar langsung Sasori menjadi begitu protektif agar sang pacar tidak meninggalkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi, author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

 **Warning: niatnya humor, OOC, AR, kumpulan drabble.**

 **.**

 **Lo, Gue, End!  
Kabar ketujuh: Sasori**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasori dan kekasihnya saling menyayangi, dan semua bisa melihat itu. Tetapi, Sasori tidak tahu bahwa di luar goa Akatsuki, pacarnya bisa mendengar bisik-bisik orang di sekitar mereka yang berkata bahwa gadis ini mau-maunya berpacaran dengan laki-laki yang lebih muda, atau bahwa Sasori mau-maunya berpacaran dengan perempuan yang lebih tua. Huh, mereka benar-benar tertipu dengan wajah imut Sasori—padahal pemuda ini usianya sepuluh tahun lebih tua dari pacarnya, lho!

Dan, entahlah, Sasori sepertinya tidak mendengar bisik-bisik itu. Mungkin kedengaran, tapi Sasori tidak peduli. Yang mana pun, yang pasti yang kepikiran tentang bisik-bisik tersebut adalah sang gadis. Gadis ini jadi galau dan kepikiran, ' _masak sih cowok gue lebih imut dari gue?_ ', atau, ' _gue lebih muda dari Sasori, tau!_ ', dan sebagainya. Itu membuat harga diri sang gadis jatuh. Lebai, sih, tapi beneran, deh.

"Sasori," panggil gadis itu ketika mereka sedang makan siang.

"Iya?" jawab Sasori.

"Aku mau ngomong sesuatu sama kamu," ujar gadis itu pelan.

Sumpit yang ada di tangan Sasori langsung terjatuh ke piring sampai terdengar suara dentingan. _Gawat, kalau di sinetron-sinetron, kalimat begitu tuh artinya minta putus, kan?_ Sasori menggeleng cepat. "Enggak, enggak, aku enggak mau putus!"

Gadis itu mengerjap. "Hah?"

"Kamu minta putus, kan? Aku enggak mau! Jangan putusin aku!"

Pacarnya Sasori gelagapan. Suara Sasori tadi sudah sukses membuat pengunjung restoran lainnya melirik ke arah mereka. Seorang pelayan menyolek bahu gadis itu dan berbisik, "Mbak, itu pacarnya jangan dibikin nangis, dong, kasihan tuh si Adek."

H-hah? Walah, gadis itu melihat Sasori sudah berlinang air mata. Ampun-ampun deh.

"S-Sasori, dengerin aku dulu ... "

"Aku enggak mau putus dari kamu!" raung Sasori. Kini pemuda ini tidak hanya punya _baby face_ , tapi tingkahnya jadi seperti bayi juga.

" ... um, aku cuman mau bilang ... bahwa nasi putih di sini enak banget, gitu," ngeles pacarnya Sasori.

Mata Sasori mengerjap lalu jadi berbinar-binar. "O-oh, tadi kamu cuman mau bilang begitu?" Pacarnya mengangguk. "Kamu lebai deh begitu doang diomongin."

...

...

Fiks, pacar Sasori harus segera putusin Sasori tapi jangan di tempat umum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~NANTIKAN KABAR LAINNYA~**

 **.**

 **.**


	8. Kabar kedelapan: Deidara

'Seni adalah ledakan', itu adalah visi dan motto hidup seorang Deidara. Iya, hanya Deidara, tidak ada hubungannya dengan keluarga Yamanaka. Sebagai seorang pelaku seni, tidak heran jika Deidara dicap sebagai anggota Akatsuki yang paling kreatif. Tidak hanya dalam membuat patung tanah liat, nyatanya pemuda rambutnya sangat mirip dengan seluruh klan Yamanaka itu juga kreatif dalam merespon sesuatu, salah satunya adalah saat ia tahu bahwa ia akan diputusin oleh sang kekasih.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi, author tidak mengambil keuntungan. Chapter ini terinspirasi oleh video Youtube Tim2One.**

 **Warning: niatnya humor, OOC, AR, kumpulan drabble.**

 **.**

 **Lo, Gue, End!  
Kabar kedelapan: Deidara**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Deidara menyisir poninya untuk entah yang keberapa kalinya malam ini. Ia gugup bukan main karena dari surat yang ia terima tadi pagi, kekasihnya meminta untuk ketemuan di suatu kafe yang terkenal dengan reputasinya sebagai tempat untuk putus. Uh, namanya saja sudah Kafe Putus. Malah, kata-kata yang tertulis di surat itu semacam: ' _Dei, aku mau ngomong sesuatu, pergi ke Kafe Putus malam ini jam enam ya, dari pacarmu._ '.

Nah, menurut sinetron-sinetron yang sering tidak sengaja Deidara lihat—gara-gara Pein sering nonton sinetron di ruang tengah—kata-kata 'mau ngomong sesuatu' itu berarti putus. Jelas Deidara cemas, dan ia pun menyiapkan dirinya baik-baik.

Sampai di Kafe Putus, Deidara langsung bisa mendengar suara isak tangis dari beberapa orang yang ada di sana. Dan di pojokan, pacara Deidara telah menunggu, jadi pemuda itu pun menghampirinya.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, sang pacar sepertinya langsung ingin mengutarakan keinginannya.

"Dei, aku mau pu—"

"—pup?" tebak Deidara. "Yaudah sana ke toilet!"

Pacarnya menggeleng cepat. "Bukaaann! Aku tuh mau pu—"

"—pulang? Kan, aku baru sampai!"

"Ih, bukan!" sahut pacar Deidara. "Dei, aku mau kita pu—"

"—pupukin tanaman Zetsu? Rajin banget kamu!"

Sang pacar mingkem. "Bukan! Dengerin dulu! Daritadi aku pengen bilang kalau aku pengen pu—"

"—kata benda? Kata benda, ya?"

"Bukan! Bukan!"

"Ehm, kata kerja! Kata kerja, kan?"

Pacarnya mengangguk semangat. "Bisa jadi! Bisa jadi!" Lho kok, pacar Deidara jadi kebawa?

"Oh, pusing! Pusing!" tebak Deidara.

"PUTUS, TAHU!" sahut pacarnya.

Deidara mengangguk-angguk. "Oke, giliran aku yaaa—"

"Deidara!"

"Bukan! Bukan!"

"Ih, kamu, tuh—"

"Bukan! Ayo coba lagi!"

"Dei—"

"Kan, kamu sudah tebak itu, ayo tebak yang lain!"

"..."

.

.

Pacar Deidara, semoga berhasil mutusin pemuda itu, ya!

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **~NANTIKAN KABAR LAINNYA~**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	9. Kabar kesembilan: Hidan

Punya pacar yang seiman itu adalah salah satu dari keinginan banyak gadis. Jika keyakinan yang dianut itu merupakan keyakinan mayoritas di daerah tempat tinggalnya sendiri, pasti tidak akan masalah. Namun, bagaimana dengan Jashinisme yang dianut oleh Hidan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi, author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

 **Warning: niatnya humor, OOC, AR, kumpulan drabble.**

 **.**

 **Lo, Gue, End!  
Kabar kesembilan: Hidan**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

 **.**

Percaya, deh, Hidan kegirangan bukan main saat ia tidak sengaja bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang ternyata penganut Jashinisme sama sepertinya. Mungkin memang jodoh, karena mereka bertemunya pun saat sedang sama-sama melakukan ritual 'berjalan seribu langkah di atas pasir pantai saat matahari sedang terik tanpa menggunakan alas kaki'—itu adalah ritual wajib Jashinisme.

Tapi belakangan, Hidan yang paling tidak suka kekalahan itu merasa tersaingi. Dahlia, pacar Hidan, tampak lebih paham mengenai Jashinisme daripada sang pemuda berambut abu-abu itu. Dahlia tampak jauh lebih ekspert. Bahkan, beberapa anggota Akatsuki sesekali sampai menggoda Hidan bahwa mungkin Hidan akan ada saingannya. Awalnya Hidan merasa biasa saja atau merasa tersanjung karena senang bahwa ada penganut Jashinisme sepertinya. Tapi kelamaan, ia benar-benar merasa tersaingi. Biarlah Dahlia menjadi ekspert di luar sana, asal jangan sampai ada Hidan di sampingnya untuk dibandingkan!

Yep, Hidan berniat untuk segera putus dari Dahlia. Di aliran Jashinisme ada larangan yang menyatakan bahwa pasutri dilarang cerai. Tapi Hidan dan Dahlia masih pacaran, berarti boleh putus, kan? Tapiii ... 'putus' adalah kata yang tidak disukai Hidan. Bagaimana Hidan bisa putus dari pacarnya tanpa mengucapkan kata itu?

"Dahlia, aku mau ngomong sesuatu," kata Hidan.

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Iya, ngomong saja."

Dalam hati Hidan menggerutu, sebab pacarnya itu tampak biasa-biasa saja, tidak ada tanda gadis itu menangkap tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan diputusin. "Ehm, kayaknya kita sudah tidak cocok ... "

"Hah? Kita sama-sama penganut Jashinisme, loh!"

"Err ... iya, tapi untuk hal lain, kita tidak cocok."

"Mananya? Semua hal yang kita lakukan itu sesuai ajaran Jashinisme, lho, berarti yang kita lakukan itu sama, kan?"

"Aku mau kita ... itu, loh ... ehm, udahan, gitu."

"Apanya yang udahan?"

Hidan keringat dingin. "Ituuuu ... ehm, 'dadah' gitu."

Dahlia menyerngit. "Dadah itu bukannya nama panggilan sayang dari kamu ke aku?"

Ingin deh Hidan menepuk dahi karena lupa akan hal itu. "Dahlia, coba tebak, ya ... satu kata, ada lima huruf. Huruf pertama itu P, huruf tengahnya T, huruf terakhirnya S. Huruf kedua dan keempat itu huruf vokal yang sama."

Dahlia berpikir keras. "Hmm ... PATAS? PATAS AC yang kayak di taksi?" Hidan menggeleng. "PITIS? Kamu pengen kencing?"

"Itu pipis."

"Pipis itu bukannya potong kecil-kecil?"

"Hah?"

"Itu loh ... iris..."

"... jauh banget ... Ayolah, aku serius nih, tebak katanya!" kata Hidan sudah tidak sabar.

"Jangan marah-marah dong!"

"Aku tidak marah—"

"Kamu, mah, tidak sabaran, aku sebal!"

Hidan _sweatdrop_.

"KITA PUTUS!" raung Dahlia sambil bangkit dari kursi.

"Eh, Dah—"

"Iya! Dadah!" sahut Dahlia sebal lalu langsung pergi.

.

.

Ehm, setidaknya, pokoknya Hidan sudah putus dengan pacarnya, kan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **~NANTIKAN KABAR LAINNYA~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Ini sensitif gak, sih? Kalau iya, bilang-bilang ya, takutnya ada yang merasa tersinggung, biar Fei sebisanya langsung ganti. Dan soal ritual, itu Fei asal, kalau ternyata memang ada ritual semacam itu di suatu aliran, tolong segera beritahu biar Fei segera ganti juga.  
Review?


	10. Kabar kesepuluh: Kisame

Peduli lingkungan? Cek. Sayang makhluk hidup? Cek. Perhatian? Cek. Humoris? Cek. Apa yang kurang dari seorang Kisame?

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi, author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

 **Warning: niatnya humor, OOC, AR, kumpulan drabble.**

 **.**

 **Lo, Gue, End!  
Kabar kesepuluh: Kisame**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Dengerin aku dulu!" sahut Kisame, berusaha menahan pacarnya pergi.

"Enggak! Aku gak mau tahu!" raung pacarnya Kisame.

"Dengar penjelasanku, dong!"

"Pokoknya tetap enggak! Penjelasan kamu tuh, itu-itu saja! Berasa kopas!"

"Lah, kopas itu bukannya yang biasa kamu pakai untuk menghapus riasan wajah?"

"ITU KAPAS!"

"Kapas bukannya seperti kapas angin?"

"ITU KIPAS! Sudahlah, aku mau pergi!"

"Jangan—"

"—Kisame—"

"DUH ORANG ITU MOTONG IKANNYA ENGGAK BERPERIKEIKANAN BANGET SIH?!"

"..." pacar Kisame terdiam, semakin _sweatdrop_ ketika pria berkulit serba biru itu melepaskan tangannya untuk pergi menghampiri seorang penjual ikan yang baru saja memotong kepala ikan dengan sadis.

.

.

Sudahlah, Kisame pacaran dengan ikan saja ...

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **~NANTIKAN KABAR LAINNYA~**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	11. Kabar kesebelas: Orochimaru

Pacar Orochimaru tidak habis pikir. Ia yakin dunia ini tidak terbalik, yang terbalik hanyalah dirinya dan Orochimaru. Iyalah, biasanya yang ribet soal memakai riasan wajah dan mengurus rambut adalah kaum hawa, bukan kaum adam. Tapi yang ini beda. Pacar Orochimaru hanya memakai bedak biasa dan menyisir rambut dengan cepat dan rapi, tapi Orochimaru butuh waktu berjam-jam untuk bersiap pergi kencan. Sungguh, gadis itu tidak tahan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi, author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

 **Warning: niatnya humor, OOC, AR, kumpulan drabble.**

 **.**

 **Lo, Gue, End!  
Kabar kesebelas: Orochimaru**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

 **.**

Wajah gadis itu sudah benar-benar cemberut sekarang. Pasalnya mereka janjian untuk makan malam itu jam tujuh malam, dan sekarang sudah nyaris jam delapan tapi Orochimaru masih belum selesai memakai riasan wajah. Pacar Orochimaru itu sudah tiba di goa Akatsuki dari jam enam, lho, dan Orochimaru saat itu sudah selesai mandi sebenarnya—berarti sudah nyaris dua jam berlalu sejak pria itu mulai memakai riasan wajah.

"Bedakmu itu sudah cukup tebal, Orochimaru," dengus gadis itu.

"Iya, iya, tapi saat pakai _eye shadow_ itu kan kena tanganku, jadi bedaknya harus dibetulin!" Setelahnya Orochimaru mengambil sisir.

"Bukannya tadi kamu sudah sisiran?"

"Daritadi kan, kepalaku goyang-goyang saat pakai riasan, jadi rambutnya berantakan lagi!"

Pacar Orochimaru memutar bola matanya lalu menghela. "Aku capek, Orochimaru, kamu tuh, selalu begini!"

"Selalu cantik?"

Iuh. "'Cantik' itu kalau perempuan. Kalau laki-laki itu 'ganteng'."

"Tapi aku maunya jadi cantik!"

"Tapi—"

"Begini saja, biar adil, aku cantik, kamu yang ganteng, gimana?"

"LO PIKIR GUE COWOK?!"

"Ya masak kita jalan berdua, dua-duanya cantik, sih? Bahaya, dong?"

Gadis itu menggeram. "Sudahlah, kita putus!" Lalu ia keluar dari kamar Orochimaru.

"Eh, eh, tunggu dulu! Kamu sudah mau ke restoran? Kan, aku belum selesai riasnya!"

.

.

Orochimaru itu ... hhh ...

 **.**

 **.**

 **~SELESAI~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Halo, udah semuanya, kan ya? Semoga gak ada anggota Akatsuki yang kelewat yaa~  
Review?


End file.
